


Misdirection

by shunziqing



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“诀窍，就在于误导和控制。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

  
  
  
**Misdirection**  
  
 **0** **、**  
“诀窍，就在于误导和控制。”  
  
CBI总部某个高级罪案调查小组的一天，像往常一样，在他们金发顾问欢快的、层出不穷的小把戏中开始了。  
  
Jane夸张地从Van Pelt面前晃过右手，然后双掌一合——“啪”，手中出现了一个钱包。  
  
Cho在晨报后面翻了个白眼。  
  
“让我们看看，”Jane拿着那钱包，快活地冲显然完全被他唬住了的女探员挤挤眼，“哦，这不是Rigsby的嘛？”  
  
“啥？！”Rigsby猛拍衣兜。  
  
“唔，”Jane作势打开，“里面的照片会是谁的呢——”  
  
“不行！！”Rigsby以饿虎扑羊之势把钱包夺过来超在手中，一张脸涨的通红。  
  
“怎么——？Van Pelt被他吓了一跳，“这么激动干嘛？是谁的照片？”结果就是女人的好奇心被完全激起了。  
  
Jane乐呵呵地看着Van Pelt对Rigsby穷追不舍，而Rigsby一个大男人扭捏地捂着钱包左躲右闪，一屁股坐在Cho的办公桌上。  
  
“Lisbon呢？”他问。  
  
“老头儿办公室（谁能告诉我Lisbon的上司那老头叫啥子啊TAT），”报纸后的人头也不抬地回答，“我们有新案子，高姿态，高曝光率，高层。这就意味着——麻、烦。”语气非常之斩钉截铁。  
  
“你咋知道的？”Jane好奇。  
  
“猜的。”翻页。  
  
“……说不定老头只是想找她聊聊天儿什么的。”  
  
这时Lisbon大步走进办公室，“我们有新案子。”她宣布，“Hudson议员的妻女失踪，有可能是绑架。Come on，伙计们，动起来！”  
  
Cho放下报纸，以他的无差别扑克脸看着Jane，那眼神估计是：看，我说什么来着。  
  
“是是，”Jane笑着举起双手，“Cho大人英明神武。”  
  
  
  
 **1、** **Van Pelt**  
事先声明，Van Pelt可不是那种小气巴拉、没见过市面的乡下姑娘，她讨厌有钱人——尤其是从政的有钱人——和她的出身完全没有关系。  
  
Hudson议员的家就是Van Pelt最最讨厌的典型，豪华、冰冷、一尘不染，连点人气儿都没有，大厅里来回走动的警员们也不能给这房子增添半点温度。  
  
Lisbon一进门就直奔主题，“Marks探长！”她向一个微微发福的中年警探打招呼，“CBI。根据上面的指示，我们要从这里接手。”语调坚定，没有一点回旋的余地。那位探长略有不满，但气势上首先就逊人一筹，便失去了反击的立场。  
  
酷。Van Pelt暗暗羡慕，什么时候她也能像Lisbon一样威风就好了。  
  
“目前为止还没有接到绑匪索要赎金的电话？”Lisbon问。  
  
Marks探长摇摇头，“据我们所知，议会近期将要就一能源方面的法案提起表决，绑架者也可能提出政治上的要求。”  
  
“其实我们现在还不能确定，这 **是** 一起绑架案。”Cho面无表情地说出让人火冒三丈的话。  
  
“请、原、谅？CBI的探员甲先生。”更正，Marks探长不仅仅是略有不满而已，Van Pelt能清楚地看到他脸上的肥肉在抖动，如果目光可以杀人，Cho现在已经死了，“大门有被撬过的痕迹，卧室里有挣扎的迹象，而这一切都发生在议案表决的前几天，你不觉得太过巧合了吗？！”  
  
“那监控录像呢？”Cho双手抱胸，完全不为所动。  
  
“被、抹、掉、了！”探长几乎是咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“好了好了，你们两个，”Lisbon切进二人之间，给了Cho一个警告的眼神阻止他再说出什么让人抓狂的话，然后转向冒火的探长先生，“无意冒犯你的工作，探长，我们只是需要和Hudson先生谈谈。”  
  
探长重重地哼了一声，转身走开了。  
  
Lisbon松了口气，对Cho比了个“你怎么搞得！”的手势，毫无例外地得到扑克脸为回应。  
  
“Okay，”她说，“Cho和我去找Hudson——等等，”她突然停住，环顾四周，“Jane又跑哪去了？”触目所及，到处都没有他们金发顾问的身影。  
  
“呃，”Van Pelt举手，“他上楼去了，说要随便看看。”  
  
“去。跟着他，盯着他！”Lisbon下令，“别让他做出太离谱的事来。Rigsby，你去技术人员那看看监控录像是不是真的没指望。”  
  
好极了。Van Pelt苦涩地想，他们办案，我当保姆。  
  
上楼梯的时候，她的目光对上Rigsby的，她做了个“啊真倒霉”的表情，结果Rigsby却像受惊的兔子一样跳起来跑走了。  
  
奇怪。这家伙从早上就开始不对劲儿，让她越发好奇那钱包里究竟装的是谁的照片。也许她可以去问Jane，无论如何，Jane是什么都知道的。  
  
踏上二楼的走廊，Van Pelt发现，如果一楼能被称为西伯利亚的话，那么二楼就是北极圈，而且这里安静的啊让人直起鸡皮疙瘩。她轻轻走过光洁锃亮的地板，鞋跟发出嗒嗒的声音。  
  
“Jane？”她叫道，只是因为再不发出点别的声音就会开始觉得毛骨悚然了，“Jane，你在哪？”那是她的声音在抖吗？不不，只是回声而已。  
  
走廊尽头主卧室的门半掩着，她推门而入。  
  
“Jane！”  
  
别会错意，这句呼喊里所包含的情绪绝不是惊吓或惊讶，而是赤裸裸的责备。Patrick Jane埋首在人家的衣橱里，金色的卷发闪闪发亮。  
  
“嘿，Van Pelt。你上这儿干嘛？”他头也不回地说。  
  
“Lisbon让我看着你别做出离谱的事。现在，离开那个地方，Jane。”  
  
“为毛？”Jane又拉开一个抽屉。  
  
“因为，”Van Pelt不耐烦地抱起手臂，“翻别人的衣橱归类于离谱事件中。”  
  
但显然，她的话被彻底忽略了。  
  
“过来，到这来。”Jane直起身，兴高采烈地向她招手，蓝眼睛里闪着光。  
  
Van Pelt不动声色地挑眉，假装不情愿地走过去，“你没有破坏任何证据吧？”她看到屋里扯落在地的被单和翻倒的椅子，显然这就是搏斗发生的地方，不放心地问。  
  
“哦他们早就检查过指纹和DNA了。”Jane随意摆摆手，“现在看这儿。”他拉开一边的衣柜门。  
  
“……？”一脸茫然，“挺整齐的，怎么了？”  
  
Jane竖起一根手指，打开下边装领带和袜子的抽屉。和挂着的西装衬衫一样，它们每一件都按照颜色款式仔细分类，整齐地叠好——太过整齐了，连每个的形状和它们的间距的都一模一样，满满一柜衣服，全是如此。  
  
“哦，”Van Pelt皱起鼻子，“这是挺诡异的。”  
  
现在看来，这房子让他如此不舒服的原因也就明了了，那就是完美。屋里的所有东西，每件家具甚至饰品都完美地摆放在它们该在的地方，分毫不差，就连窗帘的皱褶都是平均分配的。  
  
“Mrs.Hudson有强迫症还是怎么？”她问，因为她知道Hudson太太没有工作，是全职主妇，这些家务应该都是她做的。  
  
Jane这是正趴在窗台上往外看，“嗯？…不，不。她没有强迫症。”他心不在焉地回答。“隔壁住的是什么人？”突然他指着与这儿一墙之隔的房子问道。  
  
Van Pelt怔了怔，“呃，据说是哪个上了排行榜的畅销小说家。”  
  
“啊，是那个写惊悚小说的。”Jane一脸兴奋。  
  
“什么？你发现什么了？”  
  
“有钱人肮脏的小秘密。”Jane神秘地笑着，一边往外走一边回头看她，“那不是你讨厌有钱人的原因吗，Van Pelt？”  
  
“……我不讨厌有钱人啊。”女探员皱着眉头，口是心非地否认。  
  
“啊哈，撒谎。”顾问背着手，愉快地说，“现在，让我们找Hudson先生谈谈。”  
  
他们在一楼的书房里找到了这屋子的男主人，顺便一提，还有不怎么高兴地Lisbon和看不出情绪的Cho。  
  
Hudson议员长得高大魁梧，相貌堂堂，有一头浓密的棕发，曾多次被杂志评获加州最具感染力笑容奖，才40多岁就当选州议员，前途不可限量。  
  
不过此时的他显得十分烦躁，不停在房间里踱步。  
  
“Mr.Hudson！”Jane一进屋就非常自来熟地上前握Hudson的手，然后他趁所有人还在愣神的时候问，“您说您今天早上7点左右回到家，发现门被撬开，妻子女儿不见踪影是这样吗，先生？”  
  
“呃，是的。”Hudson有点搞不清状况，他刚想问什么，却又被Jane打断了。  
  
“这是您的家人吗？”他指着壁炉上的一个相框问，那照片上是一个长相甜美的少妇和一个七八岁的小女孩。  
  
“是——”  
  
“您妻子很美。”Jane拿起相框，“可以把这张照片给我吗？——哦，我是说我们的小组，您知道，办案用途。”  
  
“…我已经给了Marks探长多张照片了！”Hudson攥紧了拳头，Van Pelt能看见他手背上的青筋。  
  
“啊，我们不是同一个部门。”金发男人不怕死地挥手，还朝对方期待地露齿微笑。  
  
有那么一瞬间，Van Pelt以为Hudson就要对Jane挥拳相向了。Cho甚至站到了顾问旁边，准备随时把他拉开。  
  
但是最终，议员先生把手插进裤袋，点了点头。  
  
Jane轻快地卸出相片放进兜里，完全无视面前杀人的目光和背后Lisbon警告地叫喊，快速地说道，“Hudson先生，你说你昨晚临时想到有工作未作，返回办公室，然后因为太晚就在那住了一夜。那么，请告诉我，是在那之前，还是之后，你殴打了你的妻子呢？”  
  
……  
  
哦，上帝老爷耶稣基督啊。看看Lisbon的脸色，现在想想‘成为Lisbon’也许并不是个那么好的主意，威风也是要付出代价的。  
  
那边Hudson经历了从惊讶到难以置信的转变，现在已经称得上是狂怒了，“你、说、什么——？！你怎么敢？！”他大吼。  
  
“哦你也许想要重新练习练习这两句话的语气，你知道？或者多看看电视剧《Lie to me》，那里教了人很多说谎的技巧……”而Jane还在火上浇油，他没看到那个人已经愤怒到浑身颤抖了吗？  
  
Van Pelt环视四周，发现Cho正在研究天花板上的吊灯，而Lisbon——怒瞪着自己。  
  
怎么？！干她什么事！她愤愤不平地想，她能干什么？把Jane毒哑吗？Rigsby这小子真是走了狗屎运。  
  
怒不可遏的Hudson终于喝出了他一直想问的问题：“这个家伙是什么人？！”  
  
啊，这是个好问题，Van Pelt还真没见过哪个案子的当事人没问过这个问题的。  
  
“我的名字是Patrick Jane，是个顾问。”Jane一如既往地笑着，露出一口白牙，可那笑容却并没到达眼底，碧蓝的眼睛里，明晃晃的满是不屑和鄙夷。  
  
Van Pelt奇怪，为什么之前没人看出来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **2、** **Lisbon**  
Lisbon刚走出Mineli办公室（感谢wy！）就迎面碰上她目前最最痛恨的人——最最这个头衔此次还要保持比较长一段时间。  
  
  
上午在Hudson家就是一场巨大的灾难，有时她真想拔枪被他那么一下子，然后这世界就清静了。可是想想归想想，她是个训练有素的探员，能接受任何考验，即使这个考验的名字叫Patrick Jane。  
  
而某罪魁祸首居然还在不知悔改地傻笑，这人的笑容确实有神奇的功效，它能让人在开心的时候更开心，火大的时候更火大。（喂，你在写顺口溜吗这是顺口溜吗喂！）  
  
她揪着Jane的西服领子把他拉到僻静处，深吸一口气，然后开始：“你脑袋出了什么问题啊Jane？我在去的时候有没有嘱咐过这是个高关注度的案件尤其要小心言行？！你把我的话都当耳旁风是吗？你有什么证据证明Hudson殴打妻子？好吧，就算你有，你就不能先和我商量吗？——哦瞧我说什么，你什么时候跟我商量过……”Lisbon一口气用完，就像泄了气的皮球一样，整个人都瘪了。  
  
Jane同情地拍拍她的肩膀，未卜先知地声明，“我不会对那种人道歉的。”  
  
“唉，我就知道……”她扶额，连争辩的力气都没了。  
  
“Lisbon，”Jane直盯着她的眼睛说道，“Hudson殴打并虐待他的妻子，甚至很可能还有他女儿。我 **知道** 。也许根本没有什么绑架案，Hudson杀了他的家人，处理掉尸体，自己洗掉监控录影，做出被人破门而入的样子。像这种案子丈夫不是往往都是首要嫌疑人么？他的不在场证明，有人能够证实吗？”  
  
真该死。Lisbon在心里咒骂，居然被他全中。看来‘晓之以情动之以理’的教育方法又一次彻底失败了。  
  
她挺直了脊背，不情不愿地承认，“技术人员在Hudson家地下室角落里发现了大面积血迹。而他的不在场证明没能查实，办公室的工作人员不能确定他在凌晨两点以后的行踪。所以，是的，Hudson议员现在是我们的首要嫌疑人。”  
  
哦，她讨厌这时候Jane眼里突然亮起的光芒。他在洋洋得意了，绝对的。  
  
“这不代表你那么做就是对的！”她绝望地补充。  
  
Jane举起双手做投降状，一脸无辜，那笑容见鬼的刺眼。  
  
“你给我反省！反省！听到没？”临走之前，Lisbon指着他，凶狠地下令。  
  
“遵命~”Jane在她背后欢快地叫道。  
  
啧，一点诚意也没有。  
  
**  
  
事实证明，Jane是对的。  
  
Hudson是个高傲自大、控制欲爆棚的混蛋，如果可能，Lisbon会非常乐意在审讯室里狠狠地挫败他的自尊。不过不幸的是，这家伙被律师武装到牙齿，‘你有权不回答这个问题，是她一下午听到最多的话。  
  
可恶的有钱人。  
  
她气冲冲地行过走廊，透过旁边的玻璃窗可以看到空荡荡的办公室——也不完全是空的，Jane在里面。  
  
突然，一种奇怪的感觉在心里升起，冲淡了愤怒，让Lisbon停下脚步。  
  
Jane双手插兜，姿势随意地站在白板前，凝视着从Hudson那要来的母女照，他脸上的表情是她从未见过的。  
  
那并不是Patrick Jane。有一瞬间Lisbon生出这么一个念头，至少，不是CBI顾问、他们认识的那个Patrick Jane。  
  
Jane仍然在笑着，可那笑容却并不是他们平时总能见到的张扬灿烂，而只是微微勾起的嘴角。他的眼神温和而柔软，好像在回忆某件愉快的往事。  
  
Lisbon忽然意识到，原来那奇怪的感觉是害怕。明明Jane脸上找不出半点悲伤的痕迹，而她却怕到心都痛了。  
  
可恶可恶可恶，说点儿什么，做点儿什么！不能让他这样持续下去。  
  
可是可是可是，说什么，做什么啊？！  
  
平时威风干练的女Boss现在被急得团团乱转。  
  
“Jane。”一个沉稳的、中气十足的叫声响起。  
  
Lisbon抬头，发现Cho面无表情地站在办公室门口，Jane正扭脸看着他。  
  
不不不，千万别问他刚才在想什么——  
  
“要喝茶么？”Cho严肃地问。  
  
……哈？  
  
办公室内外三个人，Cho和Jane在大眼瞪小眼，而Lisbon在偷窥他俩，正大光明地。如果不是清楚地知道Cho这个万年面瘫眼神里大概除了‘坦白从宽，抗拒从严’什么别的电波也传递不出去，她会认为他们俩这会儿正在互通情愫了。  
  
然而事实是，Lisbon估计，Jane大概只是在晃神儿，而Cho只是在等待回答。  
  
慢慢地，金发男人眨眨眼，咧开嘴巴，露出他的招牌微笑。  
  
“当然。”他欢欣鼓舞地答道。  
  
他们熟悉的Jane又回来了。  
  
Lisbon看着他们消失在茶水间的背影，长出一口气。  
  
这样很好。她想，这样，就很好。  
  
  
  
  
 **3、** **Cho**  
Jane轻轻咂一口红茶，满足地眯起眼睛。  
  
Cho从来都搞不明白Jane对红茶的热情，他们来自不同的地方——Jane是红茶星人，Cho是咖啡星人——中间差了十万八千里。  
  
不过这没什么，有时候咖啡配红茶也很美味。Cho保持面无表情地想。  
  
Jane从茶杯边沿瞥了他一眼，淡淡地说，“别在想奇怪的事情了，Cho。”  
  
哦？Cho挑眉，接吻是奇怪的事吗？  
  
得到白眼一颗。  
  
下午是局里最最忙碌的时段，茶水间里并没有其他人。探员Cho和顾问Jane静静地坐着，一个喝咖啡，一个喝红茶。  
  
“So，Hudson是怎么回事？”Cho问，“他不只是打老婆那么简单吧？”永远先说正事，单刀直入，直奔主题——典型的Cho。  
  
“我前几天丢给你那本书，看了么？”以问题回答问题，避重就轻——典型的Jane。  
  
“哦那本惊悚小说，叫什么完美主妇的？——没有。”Cho答得干脆，一点也不惭愧。  
  
“嘿那是本挺有意思的书。”Jane以眼神谴责他。  
  
耸肩，“我一看恐怖小说就想睡觉。”  
  
Jane摇摇头，“总而言之，Hudson不仅仅在身体上虐待他的妻子，还有精神上的。他是个控制狂，想要对自己家人的绝对掌控。”  
  
“所以…他确实杀了她们？”  
  
“不，他没有。想想看，他还没那么傻。”Jane把杯子放回茶碟上，轻轻松松地说，好像在讲‘今天天气不错’。  
  
Cho目不斜视地盯着他，“你知道她们母女在哪？”几乎不是一个问句，却依然得到个干净利落的‘不’字为回答。  
  
Cho知道自己的嘴巴有时候像蚌壳一样紧，但是很少为外人所知的是，其实Jane的也不遑多让。  
  
“你 **准备** 告诉Lisbon这个不？”  
  
“啊Lisbon早晚会弄明白的，让那混蛋在审讯室里受受苦也没什么不好。”Jane毫不在意地说，然后他顿了顿，“你知道，男人应该保护自己的家人，而不是伤害她们。”  
  
是那完全空白的语气，让Cho警觉地抬头，可Jane仍是在神色如常地喝茶，面上什么也读不出来。Cho点点头没有说话，只是调整了一下坐姿，膝盖在桌子底下碰到了Jane的，对方并没有躲开。  
  
他们在沉默无言中静坐了几分钟，直到Jane开口：  
  
“我觉得Lisbon开始怀疑了。”  
  
“怀疑什么？”Cho对着马克杯瓮声瓮气地说。  
  
“我们。”Jane比比他俩。  
  
“那又怎样？”Cho稳如泰山，毫不为之所动，“我可不像Van Pelt。”  
  
Jane被逗乐了，“哦当然你不像Van Pelt，否则我宁愿和她本尊约会。”他做个鬼脸，“我的意思是，Van Pelt的顾虑也不是没有道理，有些人的花边新闻——尤其是 **咱俩** ，肯定会成为局里那帮家伙的No.1饭后谈资，而且会对你的前途有影响。”  
  
“你的意思是？”  
  
“误导Lisbon！你知道，像我早上说的，全在于控制和误导。”  
  
“所以…这全是为了我好哈？”  
  
“当然。”Jane努力瞪大眼让自己显得更真诚点。  
  
哼，才怪。Cho确定他只是想看人们在突发状况下得知真相后震惊的嘴脸罢了。他能看穿Jane眼底隐藏的狡诈，就像他看穿了Jane藏在杯沿挑高的嘴角背后的痛苦和自责一样。  
  
Cho总是能看穿Jane，总是。他能看透Jane在那不变的笑脸背后的喜、怒、哀、乐，他只是什么都不说而已。而他知道，Jane对此，该死的感激。  
  
“你说，”Jane稍稍靠近他身侧，轻声道，“Rigsby到底要不要进来？”  
  
Cho耸肩，和Jane同样不去看从刚才就在茶水间门口探头探脑的同事，“他要找的是你。”他说。  
  
“你咋知道？”  
  
“你出去看看不就得了？”他往门口一歪头。  
  
Jane看他一眼，喝光了杯底的余茶，然后一出门儿就被Rigsby揪走了。  
  
Cho撇撇嘴，起身把Jane的杯子放进洗碗机，给自己续满咖啡，走回办公室。  
  
过了很久Rigsby和Jane都没有回来，倒是Lisbon气呼呼地冲进来。  
  
“化验结果出来了，”她说，“Hudson家地下室的血迹是猫血！”  
  
“什么？！”Van Pelt吃惊地叫道。  
  
Lisbon这时才看清周围，脸色一下黑了大半，“Rigsby和 **Jane** 该死的哪去了？！”  
  
Cho不动声色地看向窗外。  
  
唔，天气不错。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **4.Rigsby**  
Rigsby一定是今天早上起床时下错了边。  
  
本来被Jane当做把戏的对象就够倒霉了，更要命的是，等他冒着被Van Pelt疑心的风险抢回钱包后，却发现夹层里那张照片不翼而飞了。  
  
没错，夹层里。他还没那么傻，把照片放在明面儿上。但是Jane究竟是什么时候摸走他的钱包，并怎样从那堆收据、发票和名片中单单挑走了Van Pelt的照片的，他完全没一点头绪。  
  
怪不得最近局里流传这么一句话，“要想Jane不知，除非己莫为”。  
  
然后他们又好死不死地摊上个议员的案子，这种牵扯政界的案子最讨厌了，态度太软不行太硬也不行，夹在中间两头不是人。  
  
不过听说Jane在Hudson面前又口无遮拦，弄得大家都尴尬，他暗自庆幸自己不在场。但无论如何，流失在外的照片一定得拿回来。  
  
他守在茶水间门口探头探脑半天，就是等不到Jane落单。Cho那家伙，毒舌丝毫不逊于Jane，要是让他知道这事儿，肯定会被冷嘲热讽到下世纪。  
  
终于，Jane一个人走出门来。Rigsby躲在盆栽后头“噗呲噗呲”地叫，顾问循声而来，被他一把拽进角落。  
  
“把照片还给我。”他开门见山。  
  
“什么照片？”Jane挑眉，一脸无辜。  
  
“喂你别装傻，”Rigsby想抓着Jane的肩膀摇晃，“就是我钱包里Van Pelt的照片，还是上次我趁她卧底的时候偷拍的！”  
  
“什——吗——？”Jane故作惊讶地大喊，生怕有人听不见似的，“你把Van Pelt的照——”  
  
“停停停！”Rigsby赶紧打断他，恨不得用手去捂他的嘴，“好吧好吧，我的祖宗，”他投降，“你有什么条件，我都听你的。”  
  
Jane笑得纯良无害。可Rigsby知道，有人要倒霉了。  
  
希望不是他。  
  
**  
  
著名畅销书作者、惊悚小说家Dan Carvel一打开家门，就被Jane明亮的笑容晃了个正着。  
  
“呃。”他迟疑地开口，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
  
“嗨~你好！我是Patrick Jane，CBI的顾问。这位是Rigsby探员。”Jane握住Dan的手热情地摇晃，Rigsby在他旁边，板着脸尽职地扮演‘压力释放器’的角色，“关于你的邻居Hudson议员的案子，我们还有几个问题要问。可以进屋说吗？”  
  
对于Jane的要求，这世上只有少数人能狠心拒绝，而显然Dan Carvel先生并不在其中。他自然而然地给Jane的笑脸让路，然后又觉不妥。他不断不安地看向冷酷的Rigsby，说，“我，我已经和警察说过了，我什么也没看到。”  
  
“你确定吗Mr.Carvel？因为我听说作家都习惯在晚上写作的。”一转眼的功夫，Jane就已轻车熟路地往二楼摸去，他站在楼梯上对下面的作家说道，Rigsby面无表情地跟在后头。  
  
Carvel突然紧张起来，“嘿你要去哪？”他慌忙追上去，却完全不能阻止Jane的脚步。  
  
Dan Carvel是那种彻头彻尾的怪客作家，他苍白瘦弱，毫不起眼。这就是为什么没有一本他的书上登出过作者照片，而只要Rigsby稍眯一眯眼睛，他就吓得一动也不敢动了。  
  
于是，Jane畅通无阻地来到了书房。他对着屋里庞大的书籍收藏赞叹一声，转身看向惶惶不安的屋主，“那么，Mr.Carvel，”他轻快地说，“现在你依然确定自己什么也没看见吗？”Jane挑眉，一把挥开厚重的落地窗帘，窗帘外还有一块小空间，那里赫然摆放着一架望远镜和一把椅子。  
  
Dan Carvel脸色煞白，他蠕动着嘴唇，却一个字也说不出来。  
  
所幸Jane替 他说了，“我喜欢你的新书，真的！”他兴致勃勃，“《完美主妇》，讲一个丈夫用精神和肉体的双重暴力统治自己的妻子，试图使她成为一个机器人一般的‘完美 主妇’，而妻子在暗中反抗，却最终无法挣脱束缚，选择和男人同归于尽的故事。非常有趣的描写，我很久没有看到过感情这么丰富真实的小说了。现在看来，怪不 得呢。”他朝作家挤挤眼睛，“Hudson太太和她的女儿Kate就是你书中的原型，你偷窥Hudson家的生活，然后把它写进小说里。”Jane用手指在空中比来比去。  
  
“So，”他放下手看向Carvel，后者脑门儿上渗出了细密的汗珠，“尸体在哪？”  
  
“什——么？！”苍白的作家好像被雷劈了一样，他震惊地大喊，“你——以为 **我** 杀了她们？！不，我永远也不会伤害她们！她只是终于决定要离开那个混蛋了！”  
  
嗯，什么？…所以就像Cho说的，没有绑架案？那卧室现场和地下室的血迹又是怎么回事？Rigsby脸上出现了一瞬间的呆滞，破坏了他的铁面形象，不过好在这会他的用处也不那么大了，Carvel的全部注意力都集中在金发顾问的身上。  
  
“哎~你想到哪儿去了！当然你没有杀她们。”Jane带着一种理所当然的口气说道，没来由地让人觉得他很欠扁，“我说的是你的猫。”他指指角落里的猫篮，“你的猫不是这几天死了么？你把它埋在哪？后院？”  
  
Carvel张大了嘴，脸上的表情明明白白写着：见鬼了你是怎么知道的？！  
  
Rigsby在心里暗暗同情他一把，行了老兄，也不用太吃惊，没人知道Jane是怎么知道他所知道的一切的。不过对Rigsby而言，他宁愿相信这个男人有特异功能。  
  
“咳，Mr.Carvel，”接收到Jane的信号，Rigsby摆出自己最具威慑力的样子，“现在请如实告诉我们昨天晚上到底发生了什么，否则我可以以妨碍公务罪逮捕你。”  
  
男人的心理防线被彻底击溃了，他颓然倒进一旁的扶手椅里，用颤抖的声音开始讲述，“昨晚他们大吵了一架。那家伙打了Julie，又一次，不过这一次他差点儿伤害到他们的女儿Kate。然后他就离开了，每次他们吵完架Hudson都会去外面过上一夜，有时候是几夜。Julie很不安，我看见她在屋里走来走去。后来她打了个电话，没一会儿一辆福特停在了门前，她带着Kate和一点点行李上了车，再也没回来。”  
  
“嘿等等，”Rigsby皱着眉头开口，“如果她们只是离家出走，那么绑架现场和谋杀现场又是谁做出来的？”  
  
“啊哈，”Jane得意地对他摇摇手指，“误导。我说什么来着？诀窍全在误导。”  
  
“Hudson有权有势，”Carvel坐在椅子里恨恨地出声，“不出一天他就会找到她俩的。”  
  
“所以~你闯进他家——我猜Hudson太太走时匆忙，并没有开启保全系统，”Jane胸有成竹地说道，“你撬门而入，弄乱卧室，杀死了自己养的猫把猫血洒在地下室，造成Hudson自己杀死妻女伪造绑架案的假相——双重误导，非常聪明。”他在诺大的书架前走来走去，手指划过一排排的书脊，“然后，你抹去了监控录像，”他停住，取下一本《福尔摩斯探案集》，“……并拿走了Hudson夫人留下的字条。”  
  
翻开书页，在空屋那一章赫然夹着一张便条，上面有娟秀的字迹写着：  
  
 _对不起，为了_ _Kate_  
  
Rigsby从他肩头看到了字条，虽然已经见识过很多神奇的‘Jane时刻’，他还是觉得不可思议，“你怎么知道的？”他崇拜地问。  
  
“卧室啊。”Jane轻松地答道，“卧室的场景太假了，是人就能看出来那是故意布置的吧？”  
  
不，就只有你而已。Rigsby在心中反驳。  
  
“更何况，”Jane继续，“我在哪都没找到Hudson夫人的钱包。如果是绑匪的话绝不会这么细心，Hudson先生就更不必多此一举了。”  
  
“其实，我想问的是，你怎么知道他把纸条藏在哪”  
  
“啊，”Jane啪的一声合上书，递给Rigsby，笑着说，“那个是职业秘密。”  
  
职业秘密我个脑袋！特异功能，这家伙绝对有特异功能！Rigsby捧着书，愈发坚定了自己的信念。  
  
坐在椅子里的年轻作家已经频临爆发边缘，他双手放在膝盖上，攥成拳头，浑身都在细细地颤抖，脸色涨得通红。  
  
“Mr.Carvel，恐怕你得跟我们走一趟。”Rigsby来到他身边说。  
  
“是啊，”Jane在一旁凉凉地开口，“就算Hudson不追究，动物保护协会的人大概也会想找你谈谈。”  
  
Jane你能不能就不要再刺激这个可怜的家伙了？  
  
“这不公平！”果不其然，Carvel爆发了，他大声吼道，“你们没看到那家伙是怎么对待自己的妻子的！每天每天！他毒打她，就只因为一个该死的相框放歪了一厘米！ **我** 看见了！你们知道些什么？啊？”  
  
“对，我们是不知道。”Jane双手插在裤袋里，嘴角噙着笑，眼底却闪着寒光，“可你这个知情人又做了什么呢？把她们写进自己的小说里，让自己变得更富有？”  
  
Dan Carvel把脸埋进手掌中，“我只是想要Hudson得到报应而已。难道他不用为他所做的付出代价？”  
  
“哦相信我，他会得到报应的。我保证。”Jane这样说道，语气阴晴难辨。  
  
在带着垂头丧气的作家离开的时候，Rigsby经过了Jane身边。  
  
“现在可以把照片还给我了吧？”他问。  
  
Jane无辜地睁大眼，“我从来也没承认过，拿了你的照片啊。”  
  
“……啥？”Rigsby觉得自己脑袋短路了。  
  
“对天发誓，Rigsby，”金发顾问认真地竖起三根手指，“我没拿你的照片。”  
  
  
  
  
 **5、** **Jane**  
这天下午，加州妇女儿童救助基金会驻萨克拉门托分部的办公室里，来了一位不速之客。  
  
这并没什么奇怪的，Anny见得多了，气急败坏的丈夫们想要找回自己的妻儿。臭男人都是一个样儿，要么痛哭流涕，要么诉诸武力。  
  
不过这位不速之客似乎确实有些不同，他有金子般闪亮的头发，大海般蔚蓝的眼睛，笑容像阳光般灿烂。这倒是个新招数，Anny想，但并不是说她就会被诱惑。  
  
她摆正姿态，面容冷酷，毫不容情。  
  
“嗨，”金发的男人讨好地笑着，坐在桌子对面，看了一眼她的名牌，“Anny，你好。”他欢快地说，“我想请问一下，你是否见过这对母女。”他从兜里掏出一张照片，放在桌上。  
  
噢该死。是Julie和Kate。那个混蛋真的不肯放过她们。  
  
“不。”她坚定地回答，把照片退还给他。  
  
“哦，哦不不不，我想你误会了，”面前的男人一阵忙乱，他翻遍衣兜，最后从背心口袋里找出一张胸卡，“我的名字是Patrick Jane。我为警方工作，帮忙侦办了Hudson的案件。”  
  
Anny迟疑地端详着眼前的证件，不太确定这个叫Jane的男人的来意。  
  
“不必告诉我她们在哪，Anny。”Jane说，“我只是想知道，她们现在怎样了，一切都好吗？”  
  
警方的证件其实不无作用，但是真正打动Anny的，是这个男人眼中深深的关切。她见过无数不负责任的混蛋男人，同时她也清楚地知道深爱自己家人的男人是什么样子的。现在，她面前这个金发男人脸上的神情，简直就是在寻找自己深爱的家人的下落。  
  
也许稍稍通融也未尝不可。她放软了声音，“她们很好，Mr.Jane。新名字，新身份，新生活。也许过去还是会纠缠她们，但她们会熬过去的。”  
  
“啊，那就好。那就好。”Jane轻声低喃。  
  
一瞬间，她从他脸上看到了释然、快慰、欣喜和某些难以言喻的情感，但那些都转瞬即逝，快得让人几乎以为是幻觉，眨眼间就只剩下阳光般的笑容。Jane深深地看进Anny眼里，说，“谢谢你，Anny。”  
  
那感觉，好像寒冷的冬天喝下一杯热可可，浑身暖洋洋的。她为这一事业所做出的一切，此刻都已得到了回报。  
  
“Mr.Jane？”Anny神情恍惚地叫住了正要离去的男人，拿起桌上的照片，“你忘了这个。”  
  
“哦你留着吧，”Jane回过头，笑着对她说，“我不再需要了。”  
  
**  
  
Jane走出骑楼，加州夏末明媚的阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛，然后他看见，一辆黑色的SUV大大咧咧地停在路边。他放下挡在额头的手，低头挠了挠鼻子。  
  
“你停在了禁停区。”Jane关上车门，对着司机说。  
  
“那又怎么样？”Cho面无表情地发动车子。  
  
是啊是啊，那又怎样？他忘了英明神武的Cho探员是绝不可能被人抄牌的。Jane懒懒地枕着手臂靠向车窗。  
  
“给。”Cho丢给他一份报纸。  
  
“哟，速度还真快。”Jane赞道。翻开报纸，头版头条醒目地报道了Hudson议员的虐妻丑闻。  
  
“你知道当他们说‘不愿透露姓名的内部人士’基本等于指名道姓地讲你吧？”Cho指出。  
  
“什么？！真的？”Jane吃了一惊。  
  
Cho瞥他一眼，“明年Lisbon生日你得想个比小马驹更好的生日礼物。”  
  
“唔。”金发男人陷入沉思，“嘿！你觉得——”  
  
“不。别告诉我，我不想知道。”Cho打断他。  
  
Jane乐呵呵地在座位里找了个更舒适的姿势，抱起手臂，闭上眼。广播里Armstrong在不厌其烦地唱着‘what a wonderful world’。每当这个时候，Jane总是会觉得，也许，他还能坚持。也许，他还可以继续。  
  
多么美妙而神奇的世界。  
  
“你准备什么时候把照片还给Rigsby？”Jane窝在座位里，闭着眼睛问Cho。  
  
“什么时候Van Pelt肯跟他上床了。”Cho目不斜视，专心开车。  
  
“啊哈，那可有的等了。现在几点？”  
  
“4点半。”  
  
Jane睁开眼，阳光从另一侧车窗照进来，在Cho脸上留下阴影。  
  
没错。他还 **可以** 继续。  
  
Cho好像知道他想问什么，于是头也不回地答道，“我跟Lisbon说，要去医院看望生病的姨妈。”  
  
“你有姨妈？”Jane挑眉。  
  
“我没有。这是误导，像你说的。”  
  
“哈！不。”Jane发出一声大笑，短促，但是完全出自内心的愉悦，“不，我亲爱的Cho。那不叫误导，那叫撒谎。”  
  
  
  
  
————  
[全文完]

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：1、“It’s all about misdirection and control.”这句话来自leverage中的Nate；家庭暴力的桥段来自某集CM；妻子逃走改头换面的桥段来自某集WAT（大概），总之，都不是我的。
> 
> 2、时间不太对劲，这么多事不可能都发生在一天里。最后一部分就当它发生在几天后吧。
> 
> 3、本文视角混乱，简高大全了，bug肯定有，不合逻辑之处请勿深究。反正这大概是我唯一一篇馒头文，分寸实在难拿捏，周除了面无表情还是面无表情，简除了笑还是笑，我就只有除了囧还是囧了。一切不尽如人意的地方，都请多多包涵。
> 
> 4、以防有人没看懂，最后简没问出的问题是：还没到下班时间，你怎么跟Lisbon说的？
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 写于2009年8月29日。


End file.
